


Mexican Fender

by sopesworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based off of Mexican Fender by Weezer, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: A summer love.~Oh she loves me, she loves me, she loves me not~
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Mexican Fender

I sighed, taking my earbuds out of my ears and letting them hang around my neck. I took my phone out of my arm band and paused my music. I walked into the cool guitar shop, ready to get out of the hot Santa Monica sun after a long morning run. 

I looked around for another pair of drumsticks since I broke my last pair at last night's performance. What can I say? When Lucas and I get into the solos, we really get into it. And who doesn't get carried away drumming while their best friend shreds to 90's punk rock classics?

"Hey buddy, you looking to start playing?" The salesman got my attention holding up a Mexican Fender. 

I held up the pack of drumsticks and sat them on a random chair before taking the guitar and playing some quick riffs before handing it back to the salesman.

"I play a bit, mainly a drummer though." I smiled, walking towards the cash register to make my purchase.

"Hyuckie!" I turned to see a short boy run towards the salesman and wrap him in a hug. The boy's fluffy brown hair paired with a loose cropped tee and faded ripped jeans should be illegal. 

"Mark, what are you doing here I'm trying to work." The salesman- Hyuckie- gestured to the guitar in his hand.

"I was walking. Gotta get those steps in." Mark flashed a fitbit similar to my own at Hyuckie.

"Are you finally going to get 10000 steps like you've been saying since you got that thing last month?" Both boys laughed before Mark whined, pouting- so prettily.

"I don't like to workout Donghyuck. Jeez. Now get back to work." 

I finally paid and walked away from the pretty boy's conversation. 

Once I got outside, I turned on my music again for the run home, but not before Mark came waltzing out the door, practically running into me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He gasped, eyes wide. I laughed it off.

"No problem dude. I'm the sorry one. I'm all sweaty." Mark giggled and blushed, making me need to get away more. I felt like I needed to wrap him up and protect him at all costs.

I've always been more attracted to girls but pretty boys like this just get to me.

"Running?" Mark gestured towards my bright attire.

"Yeah. Going to get a smoothie and go home. Day off." I mumbled the last part. DJing at a club was barely a job, but around here with what I can do, it pays super well.

"Ooh! Can I join? I'm Mark Lee and my boyfriend is boring me and I need to get my step goal." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Johnny Suh, nice to meet you, Mark. Let's go." 

Mark followed me to my favorite shop that sold the greatest superfruit smoothies. 

The boy rambled about anything and everything. 

I paid for both of our drinks despite Mark's protests. Honestly? Any price was worth the way Mark's face lit up drinking his watermelon drink.

"Johnny when people think of smoothies do they really think of 'super green with extra protein powder?' Disgusting." I lightly smacked Mark's head, feeling like I've known the boy my whole life.

"It tastes good. Now do you have time to join me by the ocean?" Mark's eyes glittered.

"God how hot is it?" I asked, pulling off my tank top and neatly taking off my running shoes. I stepped in the sand, the heat instantly burning my feet. I picked up my pace towards the ocean. I sat my things down in a small pile on my shirt and turned to see Mark gawking.

"D-damn you're fit." He murmured before clearing his throat and showing me his phone.

"100. Insane." I put my feet in the ocean, waiting as Mark rolled up his jeans. 

"Dude take them off. You got underwear on right?" Mark nodded but waved me off.

"Nah." Mark came bounding into the water, only going in up to his knees. 

We sat on the beach and talked for awhile and I managed to learn that Mark had a bachelor's degree in physics, but a job in computer programming and was a singer in a band.

That made me bring up my DJing job and my band, which just so happened to have a gig at the club I work at later this evening.

That's how we're backstage and Mark's standing in front of me in a short skirt and heels.

He turned to Taeil- our lead vocalist- and I to ask for some pointers.

"What do you do with your hands while singing? Do you just hold onto the mic?"

After my set we danced into the night, a few drinks were shared. 

"Damn Johnny. You looked so good up there. The gasps from the girls and me when you ripped off your shirt. Priceless." Mark giggled, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. The boy wrapped his arms around my neck and rubbed his face against my chest 

"I think you should call your boyfriend to pick you up. You're drunk, Markie." 

"He's already asleep. And wanna stay with you." Mark hiccupped, stomping his foot and letting out a whine.

"Alright fine. At least text him. We can walk back to my apartment from here.

I laid Mark down on my bed and he wrapped his arms around my bicep and slid closer. Soon the boy was out and I smiled, pushing his messy curls out of his face. 

I've been a mess since he came around in a greasy tee and faded jeans. He was just as stunning in that as in this extremely done up look.

I wish he was mine.

My summer love ooh-we-ooh~

Oh she loves me, she loves me, she loves me not,

Oh she loves me, she loves me, she loves me not.


End file.
